


Along the Road

by KWhit90



Series: Redemption is a Long Road [2]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWhit90/pseuds/KWhit90
Summary: A collection of drabbles from my Redemption is a Long Road series.  I needed a spot to dump these one shots that were begging me to be written, so here it is!  Enjoy!First chapter features Kilgrave meeting his and Jessica's son for the first time, and takes places before my other story The Beginning of the Road.
Series: Redemption is a Long Road [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783705
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Along the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This work is a place for me to dump the one shots associated with my Redemption is a Long Road series that were begging me to be written. This first chapter features Kilgrave meeting his son with Jessica for the first time. Enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!!!

Chapter 1 - Precious Boy

Shifting his weight from foot to foot, the tall, thin man rested the knuckles of his right hand on the door, ready to knock, but at the same time finding himself inexplicably frozen outside of the apartment door. 

His mind had been occupied with so many things over the past month that, to be honest, he hadn't given much thought to this moment, and now that it was here he was surprised to feel butterflies dancing around his stomach.

This morning had been busier than usual, which was saying something since he had been so active over the previous month and a half. Like everyday since he had discovered that she was pregnant, Kilgrave had checked on Jessica, who it seemed was still resting at Patsy's after giving birth a week ago. 

Or, at least that's what Patsy's neighbor he had compelled told him. She also said that Jessica seemed to be recovering nicely when she had dropped off a lasagna the night before. 

With this peace of mind, he had then gone to the hospital to deal with Jessica's oversight in leaving him off of their child's birth certificate. Obviously, she had a mild case of pregnancy brain since the boy she had birthed definitely belonged to him. 

Thankfully, it wasn't too much trouble to correct her error, as he had only needed to utter a few words to officially make himself a father.

Remembering the picture on his phone that he had compelled one of Jessica's nurses to send him, he smiled. His love had been radiant as she cradled their newborn son to her chest, and although it was true that what he loved most about her were her rough edges, he couldn't deny that the softness of motherhood suited her. And, the look of love on her face! 

The sheer adoration as she looked upon their bundle of joy made him ache for her presence in his life again. She used to look at him that way, and he knew that if his plan worked, she would again.

Step one of said plan - help Jessica realize that all he wanted was for her to be happy, and if that photo was any indication, this baby made her happy. That meant that he had to put in his best effort to show her that he could be a good father to it. 

Obviously, she had some insecurities about her own ability to be a parent that she had projected onto him when she left him to die under a bus without even telling him they were expecting. He didn't think that was fair, seeing as she had left their days old son with a stranger, but then again, his fiery heroine did love to test him, and he was determined to pass.

This is what had led to his third task for the morning, which consisted of picking up some last minute gifts for his newborn son. Gifts he'd had wrapped in a basket, the one he was now carrying in his left hand. Looking down at said basket he wondered to himself if he had gotten enough, or if what he had bought was correct. 

He didn't have a clue about babies, had never really needed or wanted to up until this point. Of course, he still didn't want to have to deal with the incessant crying and dirty nappies, but this boy was his ticket back into Jessica's heart, and to have her love again he'd walk through the fires of hell if necessary.

With his determination renewed, the mind controller took a deep breath to banish his nerves, and gave the door a few strong knocks. As soon as he did this though, he felt panic set in as he found himself struggling to remember what Jessica had called their son. Jacob? Jackson? Jeremy? 

His mind flitted through all of these possibilities as footsteps sounded from the other side of the door. James! That was it! James Phillip. That was his child's name.

Just as he remembered, the door to the apartment was opened, though only slightly as the chain was still fixed in place to prevent unwanted visitors from gaining entry.

"Can I help you," a young brunette woman with a slim build asked from the crack between the door and the frame, her green eyes looking him over warily.

"I'm here to meet my son, James," Kilgrave answered with a wide smile. "I believe Jessica Jones has entrusted him to you." He watched as she processed his words, her eyes growing wide as she tensed and began to retreat from the door. 

"No, no, don't shut the door! Let me in," he managed to order just before she could slam the barrier in his face. Her body visibly shaking, she complied immediately, unfastening the chain, and opening the door to him, terror clearly evident in her features as he strolled past her.

"That's better. Now, shut the door and don't move from that spot," he said, as he strolled into the apartment, taking in the cleanliness and cheery decor. 

It wasn't fancy by any means with its cheap Scandinavian furniture and chain store rugs and drapes, but then again, it was better than the neighborhood that Jessica had chosen for herself. He much preferred that his boy live here than the grimy slums that his mother called home. 

"Y-you're n-n-not supposed to b-be here," the young woman stammered, still fixed in her position in front of the door. 

Snapping out of his examination of her dwelling, Kilgrave redirected his attention to her, his brow furrowed. "What?"

"Y-y-you're not...I-I mean, Jessica s-said Jamie's dad doesn't know a-about him," she said, growing more fearful under his gaze. "H-he's not a g-good man. You're n-not...."

Narrowing his eyes at her, he abandoned his spot in the middle of the room to stalk toward the woman, eyeing her up and down. 

"What kind of father would I be if I didn't know about my own child? I'll tell you, a shit one," he sneered, finally noticing how terrified she was of him. "Oh, for Christ's sake, relax! You're happy that I'm here to see my son. And, as for Jessica, what else has she told you about me?"

The woman shifted a bit as her body and disposition became visibly relaxed, and a smile blossomed on her face. Her words didn't match the cheeriness her body was conveying, though. 

"She told me that you could control people. That you had kidnapped and raped her. That if you found out about Jamie, you would kill him, and then come after her."

He could feel rage beginning to burn in his gut as his hand automatically tightened around the handle of the basket till the wood creaked. Kidnap? Rape?! He had done nothing but show love and devotion to Jessica, and yes, he did often express these feelings physically, but how could he not when she was so perfect in every way? 

He had plucked her from her miserable life, and housed her in five star hotels and wined and dined her at Michelin rated restaurants around the world. Not to mention upgrading her entire wardrobe to be more complimentary of her feminine assets. How dare she say he had done anything but take care of her when he had bent over backwards to worship her like the goddess she is.

"I never kidnapped or raped Jessica, and I never want to hear you say those things again, do you understand," he growled, his index finger pointed in the woman's face and his eyes intense with the fury he was feeling at having been accused of harming the love of his life.

"And as for the baby, does it look like I'm here to kill him," he inquired, holding up the basket of presents. 

Compelled to give him a response, the young woman shook her head. "No."

"That's right! Jesus, Jessica can be so dramatic! Also, for the record, I've never killed anyone, unlike her, much less a baby," he said exasperatedly as he firmly deposited the basket of gifts on the coffee table, and shrugged off his suit jacket before tossing it over the arm of the sofa. 

Scrubbing his hands over his face and through his hair in an attempt to calm himself, he became aware of the absence of the purpose for his visit. "Where is the fruit of my loins anyway?"

"I put him down when I heard you knock. In there," she said, nodding toward an open door opposite the small kitchen area. "I should probably go check on him." Contrary to her words, she didn't move, only looked expectantly toward her feet before looking back up at him.

Confused for a moment, he remembered that he had told her not to move. "Yes, yes, go check on him," he permitted, feeling the inexplicable butterflies in his stomach make their return as he watched her walk past him. 

He had never wanted children, still wasn't sure that he did, but then again he had also never been in love. Not until Jessica Jones, that was. Since their first night together he had known that there was something special about her. 

She evoked feelings in him that no other woman ever had, and it wasn't just because the sex was phenomenal. Though, it didn't hurt that they were more than compatible between the sheets, or wherever the fancy struck them. So compatible, it seemed, that their union had resulted in the conception of a child. 

A child he had only found out about a little over a month ago when he'd had Jessica tracked down to the dingy apartment building she was now calling home. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew that he wanted to make it painful and slow to make her pay for rejecting his love, and leaving him to die in the street.

Thus, it came to be that he was standing outside her monstrosity of a building on that late day in May, waiting for the woman who had broken his heart, not to mention his kidneys, to emerge. He had been pondering how she ever could have left him for such a dismal existence when her raven locks came into view. 

In an instant, he was crossing the street, ready to crush her body and soul, though he couldn't remember what his plan was much beyond that as his mind had gone blank the second he caught a glimpse of her rounded belly. She was heavily pregnant, he realized as he watched her rub the swell of her stomach lovingly while she talked to someone on her cellphone. 

He was paralyzed with anger at first, wondering who had dared touch his beautiful girl, but then it dawned on him as he continued to watch her that her stomach was much too big for this pregnancy to have occurred in the past five months. 

No, the child growing in her womb had to be his. He had been so furious with her prior to this moment. In fact, his fury was the one thing that had gotten him through the excruciating surgery to replace his kidneys, and the months-long recovery that had followed. 

During this time, he had spat angry words at an imaginary Jessica, and took deep pleasure in imagining the way her face would crumple in agony as he exacted his revenge. 

Now, looking upon the proof of their love so evident on her thin frame, all of this fury seemed to be rapidly dissipating, and an even more intense emotion was filling him as he realized that Jessica Jones had decided to make the bond between them more permanent. Why else would she keep his baby?

His reminiscing of finding out about his impending fatherhood was interrupted as he heard the woman who owned the apartment begin speaking soothing words in a low voice. Then, another, less peaceful sound reached his ears, and he realized that he was hearing his son's cries for the first time.

Willing himself closer to the door, he stood just beyond the threshold, watching as the woman removed a light blue swaddling blanket to reveal a tiny, squirming form. "There you are, Jamie Jones," she cooed to the baby, who began screaming even louder, clearly not happy with whatever this woman was doing to him.

An overwhelming urge to stop the terrible screams that his son was emitting overtaking him, Kilgrave marched toward the woman, demanding, "what's wrong with him? Why is he making that noise? What are you doing?"

Looking from him to the baby, the woman maintained her relaxed disposition, laying the infant on the changing table and removing the thin cotton onesie from him before she opened his diaper to reveal the source of his discontent. 

"He needs a diaper change, poor sweetheart," she finally responded as she worked to clean the infant. 

Curiosity getting the better of him, the new father came closer, looking around her to better see the life that he and Jessica had created before saying the first thing that popped into his head.

"So, definitely a boy, then?" It sounded lame, even to his own ears, but there were so many emotions unexpectedly flooding him at once, he couldn't quite process what they were or why he felt them.

What was clear to him though, was that the picture on his phone didn't do his baby justice. He was so small, with his little hands curled into fists raised by his head, and his tiny legs kicking as the woman changed his diaper. 

A smile graced the man's face as he thought about how his son was already swinging and kicking at the world, full of the same fire as his mother. Taking in the downy patch of dark brown hair on the infant's head, he felt himself puff up with pride, as he realized that he, too, was represented in the boy.

His eyes continuing to trail up and down his son's body, he noticed the tiny stump of the umbilical cord that had once connected the child to his mother. 

The boy would eventually lose it, but his father relished the fact that the baby's existence would connect him to Jessica Jones forever. This was their child that they had created together, a perfect embodiment of their love. 

Of its own volition, one of his hands reached out toward the infant's arm, gently caressing the baby's pink skin. It was soft and warm, he noted as he repeated the gesture. 

"James Phillip," he said, moving his hand upward to graze through the shock of dark hair, "my boy."

Beside him, the baby's caretaker let out a small chuckle at the new father's obvious awe of his child. "He's incredible, isn't he?"

Unable to tear his gaze away from his son, Kilgrave nodded in the affirmative. While the revelation of Jessica's pregnancy had made him hopeful for their future together, he had to admit that he was apprehensive about actually having a child. 

He hadn't ever been around a baby, avoided them at all costs in fact. And children, he didn't see much use for them either. 

Of course, they weren't his and Jessica Jones' baby. No, they were the normal, boring offspring of normal, boring parents. This child though, he was special. Kilgrave could feel it in the strong beat of the baby's heart as he gently placed his palm on his son's chest and stomach.

"He likes that," the woman said, securing the fresh diaper on the boy. "It's good for him to feel connected to you. Do you want to hold him?"

His heart, which had been beating double time since he entered the room, felt as though it had stopped as the mind-controller continued to look at the infant. He was so tiny and fragile, and he had never held a baby before. What if he hurt him? That would definitely not please Jessica.

"Uhhh, no, no, I...," he began, looking around the room for an escape before remembering the gifts he had brought. "Do you think he'll like his presents?"

Not oblivious to his change in subject, the woman shook her head. "I don't know, what did you get him?"

"Oh, I'll show you! Bring him, and come see," he said excitedly, motioning back toward the living room with his head, and waiting for her to swaddle the boy again before he made himself comfortable on the sofa. 

As she settled beside him with the less fussy infant in her arms, he reached for the basket in front of them, and tore into the blue plastic like a child on Christmas morning.

"I didn't know what he would need, so I just got a bit of everything," he said nervously, withdrawing a handful of the outfits he had bought, and showing them to her. 

"Do you think they're big enough? Er...and small enough? The sizing of baby clothes is terribly confusing. I mean, how can anyone know what size a baby will be when it's born, much less three months old?" 

Encouraged by her nod, he continued showing her the clothes, coming upon the one that was his favorite. 

"Oh, this one, this one I bought in every size, but don't let Jessica see it. She might still be bitter about our breakup." His voice was ecstatic as he held up the light blue onesie with 'Handsome Like Daddy' embroidered across the front. Beside him, the brunette smiled at it, and rocked the boy in her arms. 

"See that Jamie? You're handsome like your daddy," she cooed, and even though the child in her arms remained oblivious, the man beside her felt his heart leap into his throat. 

"That...that sounds so weird," he finally said after a moment of silence. "Daddy," he breathed out the word, allowing the gravity of it to settle over him. 

"I mean...I guess I am your daddy, aren't I?" As if in response, the child smacked his lips lazily, and slightly tilted his head toward the man who had helped bring him into being.

"It's good for you to talk to him It helps him get used to your voice, and begin to bond with you," the caretaker said, hoping to encourage some confidence in the new father. 

Looking up at her, said man tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. Wasn't he bonding with the child just by being here. 

"I mean, he didn't hear you when he was in the womb, but it's good that you're here now so that he can form that connection with his dad," she continued at his nonverbal prompting, though she immediately regretted her words as his demeanor became stoney. 

"It's not like I didn't want to be there, but his mum didn't exactly stop to tell me she was up the duff when she left me bleeding in the gutter," he snapped, suddenly feeling anger at Jessica for depriving him of the opportunity to experience his child growing within her. 

Of course, had he known, he probably would have strongly encouraged her not to go through with the pregnancy, but he pushed that thought aside as he looked upon his son's face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up your problems with Jessica. I just...I'm happy that you're here, and want to help you connect with him," she started. "It's okay that you're nervous. Most new parents are, but I have an idea that I think will help," she continued with such eagerness that he couldn't help but push his frustration back down.

Looking from her to the baby and back again, he kept his features guarded. Did he really want to bond with the boy? He had only come here today so that he could eventually show Jessica that he had put forth an effort with their son, but now he felt himself being drawn to this little life that so perfectly represented them. 

Hesitantly, he met the woman's eyes, and shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "What are you thinking?"

Scooting toward him, she instructed him to unbutton his shirt halfway. Confused by this, he raised his eyebrow at her again, but began to unfasten his shirt buttons when she gave him a hopeful look. 

He wasn't used to being told what to do, much less undressing for a woman without the promise of sex, but obviously she had a purpose in mind so he might as well humor her.

Completing the task, he opened his dress shirt to reveal his bare chest, and gave her an expectant look, as if to say 'what now?'. This question didn't linger unanswered for long, as she used one hand to gently push his shoulder until he was leaning against the back of the sofa. 

Allowing this, he watched closely as she removed the swaddle from his son, and before he could protest, the sniffling baby had been placed on his skin. 

Feeling his heart rate increase once more, Kilgrave instinctively brought his hands up to secure his son to him, one hand supporting the baby's diaper clad bottom while the other rested on the back of his neck. 

He didn't know much, but he had seen fathers hold their babies like this on television, so he supposed it was correct.

His heart still pounding with fear, he watched the boy for any signs that he was distressed or in pain, and realizing that there were none, let out a soft chuckle of disbelief. "I'm...Christ...I'm holding him."

Tilting his head for a better view of his child, Kilgrave smiled when the baby released a powerful yawn. Then, for the first time during his father's visit, the infant's eyes fluttered open, revealing hazy blue orbs. 

Confused, the mind controller brought his face closer, examining the blue irises before the boy shut his eyelids again. He hadn't given it much thought previously, but now he realized that he had been hoping that his little one might have brown eyes like himself, or at least Jessica's green eyes, but it appeared that this wouldn't be so.

Noticing his bewildered expression, the caretaker piped up, "oh, yeah, most babies are born with lighter eyes. I was reading about it, and his eye color will most likely change over the next couple months, and from what I can gather, genetics is on your side. He'll probably have brown eyes."

This statement made the man smile once more, and he suddenly found himself envisioning what his child would look like in a few years, and oh, it was exciting to imagine this little figure, the spitting image of himself with some of Jessica mixed in.

As he closed his eyes, he could see himself chasing after a lanky little boy through Hyde Park in London, a boy who had his own brown hair and eyes, and whose lips would curl into an amused smile exactly like his mother's as he looked over his shoulder to see if he was close to being caught. 

Opening his eyes once more, he looked upon the face of the tiny baby that continued to snuggle into him, and could tell that the warm feeling blossoming in his chest wasn't just from their skin contact. 

"My god, you're precious. My precious boy," he whispered softly against his son's hair, tears forming in his eyes as he realized for the first time in decades that he had a family once again. 

Minutes passed, but the man hardly moved as his breathing synced with his son, and he continued to imagine all of the things they would do together, which included all of the things that his own father had never deemed important enough to do with him.

This included teaching him to swim in the clearest, warmest waters of the tropics, and educating him on all of the Renaissance masters in the finest museums in the world. People would consider the child brilliant as he spoke to them in any language they could think of because his father had taken him to see so many incredible places. 

And food! Kilgrave would take his son to the finest restaurants around the globe, and introduce him to all of his favorite dishes. The boy would love pasta amatriciana and Szechuan style Chinese food. And, despite his birthday being on the day America celebrated its independence from his father's home country, James would know all about his English heritage. His father would ensure that. 

"Do you sing to him? Or, play music? What about the Beatles? You should definitely be playing him the Beatles," he said rapidly, looking up at the woman, who had remained silent since laying the boy on him. 

She seemed phased for a moment at his questions, which he hadn't given her an opportunity to answer before issuing a command, but she quickly recovered.

"I'll do that," she promised, a bright smile plastered on her face as he began humming 'Here Comes the Sun', as if demonstrating to her exactly what he wanted her to do. 

"Good, good," he paused his rendition of the song to answer before going back to pick up where he left off. A few songs later, he realized from the heavier puffs of air on his chest that his little boy had fallen asleep on him, and wished more than anything that Jessica could be here to witness this moment. She would see that he could be a good father, and that he was actually growing to love their baby boy. 

They had had their ups and downs, and had gone through their terrible break up, but he was ready for this break to be over. It was time for his girl to stop playing games, and come back to him. Time for her to complete this family they had created. They could navigate this new, exciting adventure of parenthood together, and build a home where their son would grow up surrounded by his parents' love. 

Of course, he wouldn't make it easy, he thought, as he gingerly handed his son back to his caretaker, and grabbed the last present from the basket as he stood. No, Jessica didn't respond positively to easy. That much was obvious by how she had so quickly thrown away their relationship the last time. 

This time he would try a much stronger approach to their courtship, one that didn't allow her to ignore how absolutely in love he was with her.

Following the woman into the nursery, he watched as she placed his precious boy into the crib to sleep after wrapping him in a warm blanket. It was getting to be late in the afternoon, and unfortunately he had other errands to attend to today. He would be back again soon though, he promised himself as he took in his son's sleeping form.

Leaning forward, he let his lips linger on the baby's forehead before whispering to him how much he loved him. And, he did love him, as impossible as it seemed. The boy represented everything he hadn't realized that he'd been yearning for since his own parents had abandoned him. 

Plus, his child was currently the only part of Jessica that the mind controller was permitted to love. Not for long though, he thought to himself as he placed the cashmere teddy bear with the purple ribbon around its neck in the corner of the crib. 

"I'll see you soon, James," he whispered, exiting the room with the woman behind him. 

"Now, ummm...what's your name," he asked, snapping his fingers as he tried to remember if he had asked her previously.

"Elisa," she replied, cheerily.

"Yes, right, Elisa," he said, clapping his hands together in front of himself. "It seems that you're taking excellent care of my son, so I want you to continue doing that. And, if anyone asks you about my gifts for James, of which there will be more, you'll tell them that you just couldn't resist getting them for him, understood?"

As she nodded, he put his suit jacket back on and took his seldom used wallet out of the inside pocket. Withdrawing five crisp hundred dollar bills, he handed them to her, and cupped her cheek so that she was looking into his eyes.

"I want you to use this for anything that James may need until my next visit. Don't spare any expense when it comes to my boy, okay?"

Again, she agreed and he smiled, his eyes growing dark as his hand trailed down to her t-shirt, sensually pushing aside the neckline to reveal a plain beige bra strap.

"Also, use some of that money to buy yourself a new set of lingerie, or two. Something purple," he said, grimacing in disgust at the dull undergarment.

He didn't necessarily intend to sleep with her, but she was mildly attractive, and it couldn't hurt to have a shag on stand-by. Besides, sleeping with the nanny may be a cliche, but it could be kinky.

"Perfect! Now, I'm off, but I will be back soon. Do not mention to anyone, especially Jessica, that I was here," he commanded, strolling toward the door before turning back to her in the doorway. 

"Oh, and about the Beatles," he began, making sure that he had her full attention, "let's go with the later years. You know, the White Album, Abbey Road, Let it Be," he trailed off, waiting for her response. 

As she gave him her assurances that she would play these, he took his leave, elated that the visit had gone so well.

Fatherhood suited him, he decided, pressing the button on the elevator to carry him to the main floor. Now, he could proceed to step two of his plan - recruit a spy in Jessica's building for when she returned there. After all, he needed to be sure that his girl was taking care of herself. He wanted her in top form for their reunion.


End file.
